buddy_complexfandomcom-20200223-history
Elvira Hill
is one of the major supporting characters of the series. She is also a specialist officer assigned to the Cygnus in administering and maintaining new tactical systems, along with her assistant, Mayuka Nasu. Background There is very little known about Elvira's background history, other than her research in Coupling. She was part of the Lake Louis Training Academy staff before she was assigned to the Cygnus.Buddy Complex Ep.7 Given her relationship with Lee Conrad, it can be assumed they have known each other long before the beginning the series.Buddy Complex Ep.4 She was a child genius and developed the current Coupling Valiancers' cockpit in order to avoid previous problems. Personality Elvira seems to be a kind and caring woman, seen from her concern over her Lee's health, when he was in dire condition. However, in contrast to her light-hearted friend, she is much more serious which sometimes causes banter between the two as sometimes Elvira believes Lee tends to take things too lightly, despite being a Valiancer pilot. She comments that she dislikes pilots, apparently because of their tendency to go for trouble. Yet it is implied she is dating Lee Conrad, a pilot. She can also be mischevious, as she teased Dio by remarking he and Aoba were synchronized. She also talked with Anessa about Mayuka's taste for men, thinking she might harbor feeling for Aoba. While she gave them choice, she knew Dio would still be Aoba's buddy despite the downside of their coupling. She is worried whenever they extremely get in trouble, she was worried enough to try to stop them from coupling while using Firebrand and Skyknight, as Coupling was too dangerous. She lectured them afterward. Appearance Elvira is a woman, of average height, in her late twenties. She has blue eyes and mid-length, wavy, chestnut hair. Her physique is slender and slightly curvaceous. On one side, she wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ear. On the other, they are loose. At all instances she was seen, Elvira wears a long white lab coat. Underneath, she sports a light teal-colored shirt and short skirt; under that is a black collared undershirt. Plot 'To the Future Arc' With the Cygnus' Valiancer Unit under heavy pressure, the crew tried to plan out their next course of action in the midst of battle. With Marcus dead, their options become limited. Despite the odds an unknown civilian, named Aoba Watase, suddenly appeared within the prototype Luxon. Initially confusing him to be Marcus,the crew wondered who could be inside of it and why he had the perfect affinity for coupling with Dio Junyou Weinberg. With Captain Gengo Kuramitsu ordering the two to couple, Elvira gave the okay. Seeing that Aoba's intervention lead to their success in battle, everyone started to question his origin story. As Gengo and Lene considered making him a pilot, Elvira was against this move. After the lift off of the Cygnus, Elvira and the crew were soon attacked by the same assailants. Hesitant to send in Aoba, they resorted to their registered pilots to see the threat head-on. With Alfred Gallant's sneak attack causing heavy casualties to the Cygnus and its team, Gengo sent in Aoba; much to Elvira's discomfort. However, they were once again able to defeat their attackers thanks to Aoba's intervention. But despite the victory, Lee became gravely injured in the process. Accompanying him, Elvira does everything she can to help him heal. Following the battle, the Cygnus stopped at the Narashino Base for repairs. With Aoba coming to Lee's side to show his gratitude towards him, Elvira mentions the risks of forcing a decoupling. With Aoba and Lee joking about the situation, Elvira comedically hits Lee saying he knows nothing about a woman's feelings. Setting course for their main base of operations, The Cygnus' crew had encountered an S.O.S. distress signal from a private ship. The ship belonged to the Weinberg Family and had both Dio's father and sister, Sadamichi Junyou and Fiona Junyou Weinberg, aboard. After successfully rescuing them, Gengo ordered both Dio and Aoba to safely escort the ship to the Chitose Base, and return after they were finished. She participated into Aoba's welcoming party but informed him Dio had refused. She remarked Aoba and Dio's worries about Fiona's safety make them synchronize perfectly. When the Cygnus was cornered she realized that since Aoba and Dio were getting along, they could help and instructed them to couple so they can use Code T2 Rise. With it they are able to make it out of the trap. She tested Dio and Fromm's compatibility but as they could not couple she tested Fromm and Aoba and discovered they could. When they went out to film the coupling, she commented their coupling was stronger. In episode 7, she explained that she developped the cockpits of Bradyon and Luxon to help the coupling buddy to couple and that the other measure taken to avoid disaster is a standardized waveform the coupling trainees trained to develop, at this point she explained Aoba's abnormality: Aoba's waveform matched perfectly without training, causing him to be able to couple with basically anyone, which was already extremely strange and even more, coupling with him caused the buddy's waveform to deviate from the standard, which meant only being able to couple with Aoba. She admitted it was a double-edged sword but that they needed to choose who was whose buddy. She was unable to explain why Aoba was so special. She watched as Aoba and Dio chose to stay coupling buddy. She appeared to know how it would turn because she had already gotten Bradyon ready with Dio's synch. During the battle, she saw Aoba and Dio's emphatier level rose as they decided to use Code T2 Rise to fight the Imperial squad. She realized their potential was greater than she ever expected. She is pleased of their results. In episode 8, she was worried about the lost Luxon and its pilot. She gave Dio instructions to use the coupling emergency search mode which enabled him to find Aoba in the end. Elvira was as pleased as the rest of the crew. She said the system was powered by "love" but Anessa said she was just joking. She commented that this also took a lot of energy. In episode 9, she learnt her mentor Alessandro Fermi was coming. She was happy to see him. They proceeded to a coupling test. Elvira and Fermi talked to captain Kuramitsu and vice-captain Kleinbeck, especially about the fact that while the Alliance did not see the coupling system as experience, Zogillia has been trying to get them since the beginning. She revealed she knew Wilhelm Hahn, he was a searcher at Fermi's lab until he defected, and he was probably the one that sent Zogillia after Bradyon and Luxon. It was hinted it was because of Elvira's cockpit. She was not worried by Aoba and Dio's latest dispute even if it led to a fight and appeared satisfied with their fighting results but taken aback when Zogillia sent another volley of missiles. Elvira was horrified when the Crane, Fermi's ship, was hit by a missile. She was deeply worried when they all realized Zogillia was waiting for the coupling to stop. She was extremely surprised when it did not stopped and even lasted for 429 seconds, more than the theorical maximum they expected. She saw Alessandro Fermi collapse due to the wounds he got from the missile. She cried on Lee's shoulder as Fermi's body was carried away. In episode 10, she gave Mayuka a shopping list as she was about to go outside with Aoba and Dio. In episode 11, she showed Mayuka, Aoba, Dio and Fromm the two Coupling Valiancers from the previous generation, Fermi's prototype, Firebrand and Skyknight. She was saddened they were going to be stored away. She returned to the Cygnus during the attack. She was shocked when Dio and Aoba took Firebrand and Skyknight to pursue Bradyon and Luxon that had gotten stolen with the intention of coupling. She called Aoba to tell him not to do it but he hanged up. She told Mayuka to use a protocol to stop them from trying however FireBrand and SkyKnight coupled successfully, much to her shock. She commented it should not have been possible with the Valiancers' settings. She witnessed the anomaly that caused the decoupling of the two old prototypes. In episode 12, she was first seen checking on Aoba and Dio's condition. She was relieved they were fine however she was also annoyed that they did something reckless by coupling with the two old prototype, blaming their attitude on the fact they were pilots, which she hated. She is not surprised when she learnt their emphatier level had gone 15% up, because she had put a programm to stop them from coupling yet they overrode it. She implied it was because their bond is tronger than she expected. She later explained to Dio, Aoba, Lene, Mayuka and Kuramitsu that SkyKnight and FireBrand coupling creates a strong bond between the coupling buddies, it could be dangerous because they might loose themselves and, worst case, die, to that point she told Dio and Aoba were lucky to have a high emphatier level, they only shared memories. She was surprised when Dio told Aoba was really from the future. Upon going to the battlefield, she remarked that the Alliance had not cared for the coupling mechas but no that the enemy had them, they were in a hurry. In episode 13, she allowed Aoba and Dio to take Skyknight and Firebrand to recover their new Coupling Valiancers, clearly forbidding them from coupling with the old mechas. She told them the new Valiancers had the same configuration than the previous ones so they would not have any trouble with the commands. She monitored Dio and Aoba thorough the battle, rather than concentrating over what the Cygnus was doing. She informed Aoba of the danger Hina was in when Bizon tried to force her to couple with him. She saw the overrange alert created by Aoba and Hina's high emphatier level during their coupling. After the battle she was relieved as they were still alive and that the mission had succeeded. She witnessed the three Coupling Valiancers' return. After the events in space, she married Lee Conrad. References Category:Characters Category:Female